


Our baby

by Darkfootballfics



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfootballfics/pseuds/Darkfootballfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's pretend we live in a world where it's normal for men to pregnant. </p><p>Mats bottoms just one time and gets pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bayerngirl19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/gifts).



> I've gifted this to Bayerngirl19 because I am pretty much in love with her story 'Mario the mother' check it out please.

Marco leaned against the door turning his nose up in disgust as he watched Mats vomit into one of the toilets. Once Mats had finished and wiped his mouth Marco spoke.  
"Mats, you've been throwing up for the past couples of weeks now are you ok?"  
Mats nodded "I feel fine most of the time" Mats shuffled towards the mirror and scowled his reflection "Fuck, You are getting!" Mats said into the mirror. Marco rolled his eyes.  
"Mats, I don't mean to be rude, but could you be pregnant?"  
"I can't be, i've only been on bottom once and-"  
Marco cut his sentence short "Did you use protection?" Mats shook his head so Marco continued to speak "It only takes one time Mats, you should do a test"  
"How did Mario find out?" Mats asked in desperation.  
Marco chuckled "He was puking every morning and gained weight"  
"Aw fuck" Mats spat and rubbed his stomach. Surely he can't be pregnant?" Nah it will just be a stomach bug, of course it will.  
"Do you want come home with me and do a test? Mario will be there though with the baby"  
Mats nodded reluctantly.  
____________________________  
"Honey i'm home" Marco called out and Mario appeared in the hall way looking exhausted. He held black bags under his eyes and cradled the small bundle to his chest. "Oh, hello Mats"  
"You look tired" Marco pointed out and pressed a kiss onto Mario's forehead then one onto the buddle in Mario's arms.  
Mario nodded "I've been awake with her all night and she's only just gone down. I'm worried what if she isn't well?"  
Marco smiled "You know how you get when you are tired, i'll take her while you go to sleep for an hour, ok?"  
"Ok" Mario nodded and pressed the baby into his arms and walked into the living room.  
Mats face palmed "Imagine me like that? I love sleep"  
Marco chuckled "It's hard work Mats, especially for Mario but when you love your child, you do it"  
Mats nodded and followed Marco into the kitchen as he rummaged through the medication cupboard until he found the small rectangular packet.  
"Here, now piss on it"  
Mats walked into the bathroom and read the instructions, he held the stick as he took a leak then pulled it away and walked back out to Marco.  
"Marco, i'm scared"  
Marco sighed "Don't be, don't you and Benni want to be parents?"  
Mats nodded "I always expected it to be him carrying the baby"  
Marco pressed a kiss to Mats' temple "You'll be a great da- Mummy" He quickly corrected himself and smiled.  
Mats looked on in horror as the stick showed two pink lines, he's pregnant. Mats face palmed "Oh no"  
"Congratulations" Marco cooed and just at that moment the baby in his arms started to scream. "Here" Marco smiled "You'll need all the practice you can get"  
Mats took the screaming baby into his arms and looked down on her "Hello gorgeous" He said while rocking her in his arms. "Uncle Matsi is going to have a little friend for you to play with soon" Mats continued to gently rock her in his arms until she fell asleep again.  
"Wow you're a natural, now it's time to tell Benedikt"  
____________________________  
Mats began to get worried, he had text Benni three hours ago telling him to hurry up because he had importing news. Benni had text back with a simple 'Ok' and he had heard nothing since.  
It was another hour until Benni arrived through the front door. "Where the fuck were you?" Mats snapped. He's starting to feel a little dizzy.  
"I wasn't rushing home just because you needed me to nip to the shop for soda again" Mats scowled. "Benni" Mats said as he held out and Mats collapsed into them. "Mats, are you ok?"  
Mats shook his head "Benni, I don't feel good" Benni pulled lowered himself to the floor, taking Mats with him. "Do you need a doctor" Mats shook his head "I know what it is" Benni looked towards the ground in shame "That's why you wanted me home?" Mats looked up and nodded "I'm pregnant"  
Benni broke away from him and stared deep into his dark eyes "We're having a baby" Mats nodded "I took a test today"


End file.
